A conventional way for packing an article with a cushioning agent mostly is wrapping around the article with a plastic sheet on which a plurality of small raised air bags are projected to attain to the shock-absorbed cushioning functions. But the shock absorption capability of the small air bags is limited such that the cushioning and the shock absorption effects to a larger shock or impulse cannot be attained. Therefore, an air packing bag is developed to take as a wrapping cushioning means
However, the air bag made from polyethylene (PE) is easy to be pierced through by a sharp acute angle of a packed article or an adjoining angle of hardware; once a small broken hole appears on the air packing bag, fluid in the air packing bag is then leaked out. For example, in The U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,912 entitled as “Container for sealingly containing a fluid”, The U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,466 entitled as “Process for continuously filling fluid into a plurality of closed bags”, each air cylinder of the air packing bag disclosed by them is disposed with an independent check valve, it is limited to the air cylinder on which the broken hole is yielded leaks air, and is not to cause other unbroken air cylinders to leak air when parts of the air cylinders are broken. Although such structure does not cause the whole air to be leaked due to the damage of the parts of the air cylinders, but the broken air cylinders will lose the cushioning protection effect; it is easy to cause a packed article to be damaged or scratched.
Therefore, for not only improving a structure of an air packing bag, but also solving the problem that the parts of the air cylinders are broken to cause the air to be leaked out and hence, the air packing bag loses the cushioning protection function, the present invention is proposed.